Uncle Severus
by JulieSnape02
Summary: Four years after the death of James and Lily Potter, Severus Snape receives some letters from beyond the grave—one from his mother, Eileen Prince, one from Lily, and the other from someone completely unexpected. The contents of these letters will forever alter his life. Warnings: child abuse, Dumbledore bashing, good Malfoys. AU and OOC. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter
1. The Letters

Chapter 1—The Letters

Severus Tobias Snape sat in his quarters, marking away at a third year's pathetic attempt at an essay, his shoulder-length, ebony hair tied in the back, out of the way. The sight of all the red ink made him feel better after a long, hard day of attempting to teach a bunch of dunderheads how to brew potions. It almost made him smile with sadistic glee at being able to take his frustration out in such a manner. Almost.

But a smile rarely, if ever, graced the sallow, pale face. Joy and happiness rarely entered the dark, obsidian eyes. Not since her death. Her death caused by information given to the wrong person; information _he_ had given to the wrong person. It was entirely his fault that his best friend was now dead, and he was doing what he could to atone for it. He was so lucky that Albus Dumbledore was so forgiving and had offered him a way to redeem himself.

_"Protect him, Severus, for her sake," Dumbledore had said._

_"I will. For her. Only for her," he'd replied._

But he need not fulfill that promise until the Potter brat actually began at Hogwarts, an event which was still six blessed years away.

Were anyone to actually be permitted to visit his quarters, they would be quite surprised at how _homey _it was. The walls in the living room were a soft blue, with white and soft brown couches and chairs, a coffee table, and some side tables. Along one wall were some bookshelves, and on the opposite wall was a cheerfully crackling fire with a chair on each side, angled towards the fire.

Suddenly, a brown owl flew in with four letters held tightly in his beak. Dropping them in front of the Potions Master, the owl flew back out the way he came. Curious, Severus put aside the ridiculous essays and –after casting detection spells at the letters to be sure there were no curses, hexes, or the like on or in them—reached for one of the letters, which was marked "Read first."

_To Mr. Severus Tobias Snape,_

_My name is Richard Johnson, the Potters' solicitor._

_Lily Evans Potter left these letters in my possession and requested that I send them to you if something should happen to her and her family, and render her incapable of giving them to you. Unfortunately, there was a fire that destroyed most of the offices, so we have been rebuilding, which is why we are just now getting these to you. Fortunately, these letters were placed in a fire-proof safe in my office and thus remained unharmed._

_The numbers in the corner of each letter indicate the order in which you should read the letters. If you have any questions, please feel free to contact me._

_Sincerely,_

_Richard Johnson_

_Solicitor_

_Johnson Magical Law Firm_

Slightly stunned, it was a moment before Severus looked at the other letters and noted the numbers in the corner of each one. Picking up the letter with a one marked on it, he slowly opened it, scanning down the page to see who had written it. His mother. Why would Lily have had a letter from his mother? Maybe the letter held the answers, so he began reading.

_My dear Severus,_

_If you are reading this letter, then I am no longer living. There are a few things that I wanted tell you, my son, but only when the timing was right. I have given this letter to your father to give to you when he feels you should be told._

_Tobias Snape is not your father. I was in love with a married man and had an affair with him, I am ashamed to admit. But it resulted in you, so I cannot completely regret my decision. Your real father's name is Henry Evans. Yes, that's right—Lily's father, which also means that she is your half-sister._

_Because Henry was already married, we found a muggle man who was very willing to marry me. He never told me what his reasons were, but he agreed to marry me, even though he knew that you were not his. After you were born, I gave you Polyjuice Potion, which, because you were so young, permanently changed your appearance._

_Henry will explain to you his reasons for what he did. He explained them to me before we got involved in our affair, but I believe that it would be better for you to hear them from him._

_I am so sorry, my son. I hope that one day you will be able to forgive me. Always remember that I love you._

_Love,_

_Mum_

Severus dropped the letter in shock. No, this couldn't be true. It was impossible. While the small part of his brain that wasn't in shock rejoiced to discover that he actually _wasn't_ related to the horrid man he'd grown up thinking was his father, it was about the only thing he could wrap his mind around right then.

A log suddenly crackled in the fireplace, pulling Severus from his shocked trance. Looking at the other two letters in front of him, he picked up the one with a two marked on it and broke the seal.

_My dear son,_

_By now, you will have read your mother's letter. I hope that you can forgive me for my sin of unfaithfulness to my wife. I loved your mother dearly, but I was already married. My wife had tricked me into marrying her by claiming that she was pregnant with my child, which was really quite impossible. However, her parents believed her and demanded that I marry her._

_It turned out that she really had been pregnant, although I was not the father, but she miscarried soon after our marriage. She was desolate until she became pregnant with Petunia. Of course, she pampered and spoiled Petunia. So focused was she on our first-born that when Lily was born, I was the only one who paid our lovely second daughter any attention._

_Around the time that my wife became pregnant with Lily, I met your mother and fell in love with her. Unfortunately, because I was already married, I could not marry your mother. As much as I wanted to get a divorce, I did not wish to put my children through that. My own parents had divorced when I was young, so I knew the trauma that divorce puts a child through._

_But your mother was so kind and understanding and I loved her very much. We both just wanted to forget that I was married to another woman and be happy for a while. That was when our affair began. Once she became pregnant with you, we knew we had to stop. We found another muggle (she had told me all about her abilities and had introduced me to the magical world) who was really quite willing to marry her, despite the fact that she was already pregnant with you. We never did find out why he was so eager to marry her._

_They married and moved to a home nearby. My wife never found out I'd had an affair, so this was a good excuse for me to be able to still see you as you grew up. Lily and I would often visit the park, as I am sure you are aware, as that is where the three of us met._

_Once I heard from Lily about what Tobias did to both you and your mother, I was ready to divorce my wife and whisk the both of you away. Of course, Lily would have gone with us, too. But your mother would have none of it, saying that I needed to keep my own family together, and claiming that Tobias would never allow it._

_So, instead, I did my best to care for the both of you from a distance and eagerly watched your friendship with Lily grow. She would often talk about you, and would write to me about you, but it was not until after she graduated from Hogwarts that I discovered that she had overheard your mother and me talking about you one day just after your second year at Hogwarts. But she seemed to understand the need for secrecy and assured me that she had never told you._

_I hope, my son, that you can forgive me for my unfaithfulness to my wife and that you can forgive me for not being there for you like I should have. Still, I hope it was enough, for there was little more that I could do, although I wanted to do so much more._

_ Lily informed me of your decision to join the Dark Lord, but we never believed you were a dark wizard. Somehow, I know that you will see the truth of the one you are currently following and will come away from it. Know that I am proud of you, my son, for all that you have overcome in your young life, and for all that I know that you can be. You have so much potential. Do not let it go to waste. Do not let yourself become depressed over the mistakes you have made. Learn from them, and then let go of them, otherwise they will weigh you down._

_Love,_

_Henry Evans_

Severus fought back his tears. Tobias had never said he loved him or was proud of him. Yet this man, this man who he'd always thought of as his best friend's father, this man who he'd always wished were _his_ father, too, this man who had always treated him with kindness, like Severus was his son, _this man_ was proud of him. Even though Henry—Dad, he corrected himself—knew he was a Death Eater, he had still been proud of him.

He sat there for what seemed like hours and cried. Finally, he had the love of his father. Well, he'd always had it; he just hadn't realized that the man really was his father. Once he had regained some of his composure, he recalled the last letter. It was the one that Lily had written. Lily. His sister. She had not lied when she said she loved him, but now he understood why she had said that they could not be together. He also understood why she had not told him—it was for his protection, from the Dark Lord.

Reaching out a shaking hand, he picked up the letter, opened it, and began to read.

_My dear Severus,_

_For dear you will always be to me, just not in the way you had wished. Yes, James knows that I am writing this to you, and he also knows why. We are about to go into hiding, so I am leaving these with our solicitor to give to you should anything happen to us._

_I hope that now you understand why we could never be together. And I hope that you can forgive me for not telling you. I shudder to think of what would happen if my mother were ever to find out. But not only that, your friends would have been very upset and I feared what the Dark Lord might try to do if he found out that we are actually related._

_Sev, I know that you are a good person. Yes, you have made your mistakes, but so haven't we all. I want you to know that I am proud of you, just as our father is, of what you have overcome. You do have a lot of potential. Please, put it to good use. We do not have much time left before we must give these and a few other items to our solicitor._

_Please remember, Sev, that I love you and that I always will._

_Love,_

_Lily_

_P.S.—Severus, this is James writing now. Lily has agreed to let me attach a note to this. I just want to say that I am terribly sorry for the way that we treated you when we were at Hogwarts. I know an apology cannot make up for what we did to you, so after this whole thing is over, if there is any way that I can make it up to you, please do not hesitate to let me know._

_And I must make a request of you. Lily does not know I am writing this part, but if anything should happen to us, please look after Harry. Yes, he looks a lot like me, but please do not let that prevent you from loving him. I swear his personality is all Lily. Please, as his uncle, love him and take care of him. Sirius is still too immature to be a good role model for Harry. I don't know what I was thinking, naming him as Harry's godfather. And Remus, as wonderful as he is, is not willing to expose him to his problem. You know what I mean. Petunia and her husband hate magic, and we have stated in our will that under no circumstances is Harry to go live with them._

_I want to say again that I am so terribly sorry for how we treated you. If there were any way for me to go back and undo what we did, I would do it in a heartbeat. I hope that one day you will find it in your heart to forgive me._

_Sincerely,_

_James_

For many minutes, Severus just sat there, stunned. If he had ever wished for an apology from James, he had never actually expected one. _Please look after Harry_. And James Potter had asked _him_—"Snivellous"—to look after his precious son.

He definitely needed a few days to sort through this.

* * *

A/N: In the next chapter, we will see what life is like for Harry at the Dursleys'. Chapter three will bring us back to Sev, chapter four to Harry, and so on until the two of them meet. This is currently un-beta'd, as in the past, I've not had the best experiences with betas (being that they took many, many, many weeks to get back to me). Please review whether you like it or hate it, because if I don't know something's wrong, I can't do anything about it! Oh, and if anyone has any ideas for a more creative title, please let me know. Thanks! :D


	2. Harry

A/N: Holy moley macaroni! :D 45 follows, 25 favorites, and 16 reviews! Ya'll are awesome! *brushes away imaginary tear* :D I wasn't expecting quite so many (although I'm not complaining. Nope. Not me. I'm ecstatic!)—you really blew me away there! And to those of you who might have been confused, Petunia and Mrs. Evans ignored Lily after _Lily_ was born. Sorry if my wording confused anyone! I went back and changed it—hopefully it's clearer now. Thanks to **polly** for pointing that out. :)

Regarding the…errr…disregarding of the Potters' will, all will be explained in due time. Excellent question, **Moi**. Hmmm…but I think I'll give you all a little clue: Dumbledore was named as one of the executors of the Potters' will. I know that probably just created more questions, but all will be explained in time. Methinks in chapter three, Severus will do some investigating and will uncover the answers for you. :D

And, for anyone else who's curious, the issue regarding Petunia's hatred of magic will be resolved in a later chapter. It's touched on in this chapter, but not fully explained.

And yes, **Hwyla**, Lily was still friends with Severus after fifth year. It took her some time, but she eventually forgave him for calling her "Mudblood."

And thank you so much to everyone else who reviewed! I really appreciate it! :D

I kinda feel like this chapter isn't as good as the first. But I want to get it out there. Let me know what you think and if I should make any changes.

Now, on with the story! :D

* * *

Chapter 2—Harry

Harry James Potter, beloved saviour of the wizarding world, was up at the crack of dawn, fixing breakfast for the Dursleys. Really, it was quite routine for him, as he had been cooking for the Dursleys for as long as he could reach the stove—with a stool. So he didn't mind that he had to cook for them. He'd been quite glad, really, as it gave him something to do. Well, other than cleaning and the outside chores that the Dursleys always had him do.

Sometimes he was even able to sneak a bite or two, to supplement the meager fare they always gave him. Not that he was complaining, oh no. That would be ungrateful if he complained, and the Dursleys would have none of that. Not from him, anyway.

Harry glanced around the pristine kitchen and shuddered. His aunt always wanted everything spotless.

He briefly recalled another kitchen, nowhere near as pristine, full of laughter. There was also a soft, sweet voice humming a tune, then later, happy voices saying "Happy birthday, Harry!" The voice closest to him was female. His mother. He felt tears blur his eyes as he recalled her voice.

Harry was rudely jolted from the flashback by the smell of something burning. _Oh no! Uncle Vernon is going to be so mad!_ he thought, panicking. Hurriedly, he pulled the eggs off of the stove and scraped them into the trash can. Opening the door, he hoped that the smell would go outside before they had a chance to notice.

No such luck.

Petunia had been up, primping and preparing herself for her morning out with her "precious Dudders" and had smelled the burning food. "Vernon!" she screeched. "That boy burned the food! Get up and take care of him!"

Vernon stumbled to the kitchen (having just woken up) and caught sight of Harry scrambling to put more eggs in the pan. "Boy!" he shouted. "I had to wake up because you burned the food. You're really gonna get it now! After all that we've done for you—we took you in, we feed you, and we give you clothes—and you can't even manage to cook without burning something! Well, you wanna burn something, how about this!" And he took Harry's hand and held it to the burner. Harry had learned long ago that screaming and pleading did no good—in fact, it only made things worse.

Vernon flung Harry's hand away from him. "Now see to it that you don't burn anything else, or you'll get no food for the next month, you ungrateful freak! Make sure breakfast is ready by the time I get back down here, or it'll be even worse for you!" Then he turned around and stormed back out of the kitchen.

Harry finally let out a little whimper and ran over to the freezer, placing his hand on the nice, cold, frozen package of sausages that the Dursleys enjoyed having for breakfast. He pulled it out, relishing in the feel of the cold against his burned hand. At least the cold would stop his hand from burning further.

Scrambling around, he managed to get breakfast on the table before his uncle returned downstairs. Vernon sniffed disdainfully. "I see you can do things right when you want to, _boy_," he sneered. "But it shouldn't take me threatening you to get you to do as you're told. Perhaps I should punish you anyway, once we're done with breakfast. Maybe that'll get it through your thick head."

Harry's face drained of color, but he made not a sound. Answering his uncle, or making any noise around him, really, would just make things worse.

"Haha!" Dudley cried out. "The freak's gonna get it! The freak's gonna get it! Can I have a go at him, too, Dad?"

"Of course, Dudders," Vernon replied. "But finish breakfast first," he added upon seeing Dudley about to abandon his breakfast in favor of beating up Harry.

Once the Dursleys had finished breakfast, Vernon loomed over Harry. "It's time for your lesson, _boy_," he hissed, reaching one meaty hand towards Harry. Having no choice, Harry mentally prepared himself to take whatever his uncle and cousin had in store for him.

Harry felt cold water being poured onto his face. "Get up, boy!" Petunia shrieked. "You have work to do!" She thrust a piece of paper at him and added, "And clean up this mess!"

Harry took the paper and groaned. He hurt so much! What had happened? Suddenly, he recalled his uncle saying that he would "teach him a lesson." _I must have passed out_, he thought. Groaning again as he picked himself off of the floor, he looked with dismay at the list of chores. His aunt had already left the room to do her last-minute preparations to take Dudley out, and his uncle had already left for work. _Soon_, he told himself,_ soon I will have the house all to myself._ He grabbed a towel and began cleaning the puddle of water that was left after his aunt had poured water on him to wake him up.

Petunia poked her head in the kitchen. Satisfied that Harry was working, she snarled, "And be sure that all your chores are done before your uncle gets home, _boy_. Or you'll wish you were never born."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry whispered respectfully, never once raising his eyes from what he was doing. Petunia nodded and then swept out the door with Dudley in tow.

Sighing with relief, Harry slowed his movements a little to give some relief to his aching body. But he had to continue working, lest he get worse when his uncle got home. Once he finished cleaning up the water, he turned his attention to the breakfast dishes and cleared them away, washing and drying them, then putting them in their places.

Next on the list was taking the trash out and then cleaning the kitchen until there was not a spot left. Having done this for so long, it only took him a half an hour. Then he moved on to the living room, the bathroom, Dudley's room, his aunt and uncle's room, and the hallways, leaving each of them spotless—just as his aunt liked them.

_Now for the outside chores_, Harry thought, as he looked up at the sun. He had long ago learned to tell what time it was by the position of the sun. It was eleven o'clock. Maybe if he had at least the weeding done, his aunt Petunia would give him something for lunch.

Sure enough, when Petunia and Dudley arrived home an hour later, the weeding was done. A few minutes later, Petunia walked out the back door where Harry was pulling out the trimming shears. "Here's a sandwich, freak. Wash up with the hose. You'll eat out here and then get back to work."

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you, Aunt Petunia." Petunia nodded in response and then swept back into the house. Harry washed the dirt off of his hands and proceeded to eat his sandwich.

_Hmmm…Aunt Petunia is being generous today. Lettuce, tomatoes, and a full slice of bologna? I don't think that's ever happened before_, he thought as he savored his sandwich. Remembering the rest of his chores, he hurriedly ate the rest and set about trimming the bushes. After the bushes were done, he mowed the yard and then watered the garden and flower beds, pleased that he was able to complete it all before his uncle got home.

Later that evening, Harry sat in his cupboard, thinking over that brief memory to see if he could recall anything else. He could not, but he relished the sound of his mother's voice humming. It seemed almost like she was humming right next to him, and it lulled him to sleep.

_Harry's dream_

"_Harry, love, open your eyes," said a red-headed woman with the same green eyes as Harry. Slowly, Harry opened his eyes. "That's it, love, look at Mummy."_

"_M-Mum?" Harry asked, sitting up, wide-eyed. He quickly took in the area around them. He recognized it as the park near his school._

"_Yes, Harry, come here, love," Lily replied, opening her arms to her beloved son. Harry walked over to his mother, who waved her hand over him, healing his wounds and bruises. Curling up in his mother's arms, Harry snuggled into her warmth. "No going back to sleep, yet, Harry. I have a message for you."_

_Harry smiled up at his mother. "A message?"_

_Lily nodded. "Yes, dear. Few know, but I have a brother. He is my half-brother, but he lived with another family—he lived with his mother and step-father." Harry's eyes were glued to his mother's face, drinking in every word she said and memorizing her sweet, lilting voice._

"_He was unaware that he is my brother, but he knows now. It may be a few days, but he will come for you. His name is Severus. You know, I never wanted you to live with Petunia—I know that she hates magic. Yes, my son," Lily added at Harry's incredulous look, "magic is real and you are a wizard. Petunia thinks that magic is weird, which is why they call you a freak. But I was magical, too, and would you say that I am freaky?"_

_Harry shook his head. "No, Mum. You're wonderful!"_

_Lily smiled at her son's exclamation. "Exactly. Now, it is almost time for your day to begin. Once Severus comes, he will answer any questions that you have. Ask him to tell you about me and your father. He will tell you the truth about how we died. Remember that I am always with you, love." Harry nodded and hugged his mother._

"_I love you, Mum." Tears filled his eyes._

_Lily hugged Harry tighter. "I love you, too, my precious son."_

Harry woke up from his dream, a tear slipping down his cheek. Slowly, he relived the dream in his mind. He'd seen his mother's face! And she loved him! He smiled, still feeling like his mother's arms were around him. Then he recalled what she'd said. His uncle was going to come rescue him!

Scrambling to get ready for the day (which never took him long at all), he suddenly realized that he no longer felt achy. Then he remembered that his mother had healed him. He smiled. Oh, how he loved his mother!

"Boy!" he heard suddenly, "Get up and make breakfast! I won't have you lazing around all day!"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry replied, pushing open the door of his cupboard and beginning his day, fighting to keep the smile off of his face. The Dursleys would not be happy if they saw him smiling. Fortunately, he was well-versed in the art of keeping his emotions to himself. He had to in order to survive in this house.

But the knowledge that his mother loved him, was always with him, and that he would be rescued soon, aided him in being content for the first time since he came to live with his aunt and uncle. He knew that today was going to be a very good day.

* * *

A/N: So…this chapter is a little shorter than the first, but that's because I didn't really want to drag it out too long. Please tell me what you liked, didn't like, think should be changed, etc. Reviews make me happy and they feed my muse, too! :D

Next up, Severus reacts to the knowledge that his father was unfaithful and his mother willingly encouraged it, and he also does a little bit of investigating.


	3. Reactions and Investigations

A/N: This was a rather difficult chapter for me to write. Why, I'm not sure. I think my creative juices are running low.

There were some comments made about Harry's thought processes not being that of a five-year-old. I confess that when it comes to the thought processes of younger children, I am always at a loss of how to write. But I think I'm going to run with the suggestion made and make him really intelligent. You will find out in the next chapter what has influenced his intelligence and thought processes so greatly.

Also, I went back and changed a few things in the first chapter. I don't think it's anything you need to go back and re-read it for—I merely changed Eileen and Henry giving Tobias a love potion to make Tobias marry Eileen. Instead, he was fully aware of everything and was rather eager to marry her—his reasons are revealed in this chapter.

I really appreciate every single review and all of the feedback, favorites, and follows. When I first started writing this story, I didn't think it would be as well-received as it has been. I wanted to try and write something with an original storyline, so I thought for a while and then began writing. You all have been so awesome to welcome it with open arms—I never expected such a response to my story! And I thank you all, as well, for your patience. This is only the second fanfic I've ever written, the first for Harry Potter.

And last, but not least, I apologize for the delay in responding to reviews and in getting this chapter up. I've been rather busy and then I had writer's block. I hate writer's block. Plus I've been thinking on what I want to include in this story, as well as where I want to take it. I've already got the next chapter started, so it hopefully won't take as long for me to get it posted. Also, I'm not sure how long this story will be or if I'm going to continue on into the Hogwarts years. Maybe once we get closer to those years, you can tell me whether or not you want me to continue it.

In this chapter you will find the scattered and unorganized thoughts of our favorite Potions Master and an introduction to Lucius Malfoy. I warn you now, Severus is rather OOC in this chapter, as is Lucius.

Now, without further ado, I present to you: chapter 3. :D

* * *

Chapter 3—Reactions and Investigations

Severus Snape sat in his quarters on Sunday and sighed, a troubled frown on his face as he recalled the dream he'd had the previous night. Lily had come to him to tell him that Harry was living with the Dursleys and that they treated him terribly.

_Worse than how Tobias used to treat you, Sev_, she had told him. _I know you have things you need to sort through, but please do not make him stay with them longer than necessary. You know that Albus was aware that we did not want Harry to be placed with Petunia, but he disregarded our will and altered it. We foolishly made him an executor of our will, along with Remus, Sirius, and Peter._

_Remus, you know, had to flee the country because he is a werewolf. Sirius was placed in Azkaban because everyone thought he betrayed us and killed all those muggles. _Then she'd added at his look of incredulity, _Sirius had persuaded us to switch our Secret Keeper from him, as he was too obvious a choice, to Peter. And he would never kill anyone unless it was necessary. Killing all those muggles would not have been necessary. And Peter…I do not know what happened to Peter, but he is not dead._

_Please, Sev, once you've sorted through this, save my son and deal with Albus._

Then looking over the letter in his hands for the hundredth time, he found his thoughts wandering. _How could they have done it? They were upset because Mrs. Evans had effectively forced Henry to marry her and then…but it _does_ say that Tobias was willing to marry her._ Severus ran a hand through his hair in frustration, but then stood suddenly and strode over to his fireplace. Grabbing some floo powder, he tossed it in, called out, "Spinner's End" and was whisked away to his childhood home.

Stepping out of the fireplace, he cast a _Lumos_ in an effort to lighten the dark house. Not that it did much good, but it would take less time for his eyes to adjust this way. He scanned the room. Everything was just as he had left it after Tobias's death years ago. The dark, musty curtains drawn to keep out the world, the dark, moth-eaten furniture covered in dust. Once-white walls now had an ugly tint of brown and faded pictures still hung on the wall.

Walking forward, he stepped carefully up each creaky stair, lest he fall through one of them and injure himself. _I should really get rid of this house. It's falling apart,_ he thought. He cautiously stepped towards what had once been Tobias' room. He'd not been in this room since he'd discovered the man's body one summer after returning from Hogwarts. He had just come of age.

Opening the door, he cast a quick cleaning spell to get rid of all the dust and cobwebs. He looked around until he spotted a small bookshelf and walked over to it. Looking through the few books there, he came across what looked to be some journals and pulled them out. Shrinking them, he stuck them in his pocket and continued his investigation of the room. Finding nothing else, he turned and exited, closing the door softly behind him.

_Now to see if there's anything in Mum's room_, he thought glumly. _This place always has a way of making a person feel sad and depressed_. Upon reaching his mother's room, he slowly opened the door and cast another cleaning spell. Here he also discovered some journals and a few other items his mother had clearly treasured, tucked away in a hidden compartment of her desk. His mother had told him about the compartment just before she died, but he'd never gone into her room to see what was in it.

After he was done in his mother's room, he investigated what had once been his own room, to be sure he was not leaving anything behind. _I'm going to get rid of this house. Why didn't I think to do so before? I have Prince Manor, after all. It's not like I needed to keep this house._ He stopped as he discovered some long-forgotten journals and a few books that Harry might like—at least once he was older and could read them. There was also a box of mementos that he'd collected over the years, from his time with Lily and Henry.

Shrinking each of them and placing them in his pockets, he looked through the house one last time to be sure he was not leaving anything of importance and then flooed back to Hogwarts. Unshrinking each item, he picked up one of Tobias' journals and began skimming through it to see if there was anything that might give him a clue as to why Tobias had been so eager to marry his mother.

He hummed quietly when he found the entry he was looking for. _My life will now go as planned. I was approached today by a man and a woman seeking to hide the fact that the woman became pregnant out of wedlock. The man is already married, so they asked if I would marry her, promising a nice sum of money. Yes, yes, this will work out nicely for me. She will work and provide the income and her brat can keep the house clean once the kid is old enough. Her name is Eileen Prince. The only drawback is that she has magical powers. I have informed her that there will be no magic used around me or in my home. She has agreed to this. Hmmm…once her brat is born, I may have to beat the magic out of him. Yes, that will work nicely—I can take out my frustrations that way._

Severus dropped the journal in shock. Tobias had married his mother so that he could be lazy. His temper immediately flared, causing the room to shake ominously. He felt that it was such a pity that Tobias was already dead. Because if he had still been alive…

A malicious glint entered his eyes, but just as quickly, it disappeared. He instead crossed over to his potions cabinet and pulled out a calming draught, downing it in one. Once it had taken effect, he continued skimming through Tobias' journal, but there wasn't much of worth after that one entry.

Sinking back into his chair, he sat there, trying to wrap his mind around everything. The shock had finally worn off that Lily was his sister and that Henry was his father. He recalled all of the things that Henry had gotten him on their outings, telling him whenever he protested that, "You are like a son to me, Severus. It is only natural that I would buy things for you."

He recalled how Petunia had always scorned them for their abilities to do magic on the rare occasions they were at the Evans' home. They generally preferred to go to a park or to explore the shops in town. Sometimes they would even go to the city.

He recalled a comment Lily had once made. "I rarely ever see my parents in the same room together. Mum spends most of her time with Petunia, while Dad spends most of his time with me. Even when we're in the house, Dad often praises my abilities. I don't think I've ever heard him praise Petunia for her accomplishments. It's probably why she's always so bitter towards me—and probably contributes to her hatred of magic."

He sighed. His thoughts were wild and scattered. He was distracted from said wild and scattered thoughts by the sound of the floo flaring to life and he watched as an aristocratic blond stepped out of the fireplace. Lucius Malfoy, his second best friend (second only to Lily, although, she was dead now, so it was impossible to have a conversation with her). The blond had turned spy for the Order and Dumbledore well before Severus had, after witnessing the brutal murder of a former classmate. It had taken a while after Severus also began spying for Dumbledore, but the two had eventually come to trust each other again.

"Lucius, a welcome distraction from my thoughts," Severus greeted him.

"Severus," Lucius replied. "What do you mean a welcome distraction from your thoughts? Care to discuss what's going on?" he added while making himself comfortable in the chair next to his friend and making himself a cup of tea from the tray that had popped onto the side table between them.

Severus sighed and explained the situation to his friend. Talking about things always made it easier for him to sort through whatever was troubling him, even if it happened to be an imagined conversation with Lily. He even told Lucius what he'd discovered in Tobias' journal. Lucius sat there looking stunned until Severus told him about Tobias' reason for marrying Eileen.

Lucius jumped up from his chair and began swearing, adding to Severus, "If he weren't already dead, Severus, I would go and show him why Death Eaters are so feared! And I would make sure he died a slow, painful death for everything he put you and your mother through! His reason for marrying your mother disgusts me!"

The look on Severus' face was grim as he took a sip of his tea. "Indeed," he concurred. "I was thinking the same thing after I read it." He watched, alert, as Lucius sat back down. "I am uncertain, however, what to make of what my mother and father admitted about my father being unfaithful to his wife, even if she _did_ coerce him into marrying her."

Lucius frowned thoughtfully. "Well," he said slowly, "try to think of how you would feel if you were in their place. Both were in love and unhappy because they couldn't get married. Your father was unhappy with the woman he was married to, but he didn't want to put his daughter through the trauma of a divorce. It _does_ appear as if he was remorseful for his unfaithfulness, although perhaps not for the right reasons. And besides, you would not have been born. Be thankful they gave you life."

Severus' face took on a contemplative look, then decided to let it all go. Remaining upset about it wouldn't change what they did. Besides, at least they had acknowledged that they were wrong and had asked him for forgiveness. And like Lucius had said, he would not have been born otherwise. So he nodded to acknowledge his friend's wisdom and asked, "You came here for a purpose. What can I do for you?"

Lucius smiled slightly. "Draco and Cissa have commented that it has been a while since you last visited us. Since you seem to be busy today, perhaps you'd like to come for a visit next weekend? You could bring your nephew with you, too. It should be all sorted out by then, right?"

Severus nodded slowly. "Yes," he replied, "it should be sorted out by then. Speaking of which," he added with a glint in his eyes, "I think I'm going to take a trip to Gringotts. I do not wish to run the risk of either Albus or anyone at the ministry finding out."

Lucius nodded. "Good luck, my friend. Let me know how it goes, and if you need any help in dealing with those muggles," he said before stepping into the floo and being whisked back to Malfoy Manor.

Making quick decisions, Severus placed the things from Spinner's End, along with the letters he'd been sent, into his room. After warding his bedroom door with a combination of hexes and curses—lest Dumbledore come in through the floo and decide to snoop around—, he proceeded to his lab to make a paternity potion, so that he might prove his relationship to Harry Potter. After the potion was done, he placed it in a vial and then added two drops of his blood. Pouring it on a piece of parchment, he watched in satisfaction as it showed that his birth father was Henry Evans, and that Lily was his sister. Taking the parchment in hand—and after retrieving the letters he'd received and then re-warding his room—he then flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and made his way to Gringotts.

Not even bothering to glance at anyone or to take notice of the other shops, he entered the beautiful building, nodding respectfully to the goblins who stood sentinel at the doors. "I would like to speak with Griphook," he respectfully informed the only available goblin. Goblins were very cooperative when treated with respect.

"Of course, Mr. Snape, if you will wait just one moment, I will see if he is available," the goblin replied, walking towards the door that led to Griphook's office.

Meanwhile, Severus looked around and took in the crowded wizarding bank. _It's getting chillier—everyone's getting ready for the colder season. I should, too. But I'll wait until I can take Harry away from those blasted muggles and take him shopping, too_, he told himself.

The goblin returned and informed him that, yes, Griphook was currently available and indicated for Severus to follow him to Griphook's office.

"Mr. Snape," Griphook greeted him. "What can I do for you?"

"Mr. Griphook," Severus replied. "It has recently come to my attention that I am the son of Henry Evans, and thus am Lily Potter's brother. I have also recently discovered that, against the wishes of the Potters, Harry James Potter was placed with his aunt Petunia and her husband, instead of with me. Petunia and her husband are both muggles and hate magic with a passion. I wish to obtain guardianship of my nephew without Albus Dumbledore or the Ministry of Magic finding out."

"Ah, yes, of course, Mr. Snape. We will have to do a paternity test and I will pull out the copy of the will that the Potters left with me. I will also need to know how you came by this information," Griphook informed him.

"Of course," Severus agreed and pulled the letters, as well as his own paternity test, from a pocket in his robes before explaining to Griphook what they were. Griphook told him that they would need to do their own paternity test for protocol's sake, to which Severus agreed.

After the paternity test was done (it showed the same results as the one Severus had done) and the will looked over, Griphook nodded firmly. "It would appear, Mr. Snape, that Albus Dumbledore altered the will at the ministry. Of course, he showed it to Ragnook, who is in charge of the Potters' vault, so that he could get their vault key. He is a rather greedy goblin. I assure you that I will look into whether anything has been illegally removed from the vault and I will be in touch with you. Charge over the Potters' vault will also be moved to me, to insure that nothing like this happens again. Here are the guardianship papers. You need to get the Dursleys to sign them to keep anyone else from discovering that Harry Potter's guardianship has changed. Good luck, Mr. Snape."

Severus smiled at the goblin. "Thank you very much, Mr. Griphook, for your cooperation." Griphook nodded and then showed Severus out the door.

Severus Snape regained the malicious glint in his eyes as he flooed back to his quarters in Hogwarts. He had some plotting to do tonight and then he had a boy to rescue tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: I'm really sorry about the bits of alliteration that were in a couple of places. It was totally unintentional!

I really hope that this chapter was worth the wait, although I feel like it's really not that great, like there are things missing to it. But I'm at a loss as to what that might be and I felt like ya'll have been really, really patient, which I really, really appreciate!

Also, was I descriptive enough? Is there anything you think I should change? I'm working on adding more descriptions to the first two chapters—I hope there are enough in this one. Did I rush this one too much? Is there anything you would like to see in this story? Please let me know what you think, whether it's in a review or a PM!


	4. Of Books, Magic, Plotting, and Rescue

A/N: I am so terribly sorry for the long wait for this chapter! RL has been busy and I've not had access to the internet every day like I had previously. I've made this chapter longer and hope that it was worth the wait.

This has been graciously beta read by terrier2468. :)

The two POVs (Harry's and Sev's) are both in this chapter, 'cause it works. There's also an additional POV of an OC.

Because my A/Ns tend to be so long, I've decided to leave them until the end of each chapter. I know that I tend to get impatient with A/Ns in other fics and sometimes skip over them until I've read the chapter, 'cause I'm so eager to see what happens in the new chapter.

Sooo…here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! :D

* * *

Chapter 4—Of Books, Magic, Plotting, and Rescue

(Harry's POV)

The Dursleys had told him at breakfast they were leaving for a short vacation and would be back Sunday around mid-morning. Whenever they went on a vacation, he was generally allowed to do whatever he wanted, that is if they were going somewhere overnight (Harry suspected that they half-hoped that he would run away; only half-hoped, because if he did, they wouldn't have him around to do the chores). Of course, he still had to keep the house clean and the yard had to look nice, but typically it didn't take as long with them gone. _It must have something to do with my accidental magic_, he mused.

Normally, he would take a trip to the library once his chores were done, as it was just down the block from the Dursleys' home. He'd seen it one day when delivering something to a neighbor for his Aunt Petunia. One of the librarians, Julie Purcell, had taken him under her wing and had taught him to read, delighted when he learned quickly (he apparently also had a photographic memory). He had soon read all of the books in the children's section, and then she had selected books for him from other sections, beginning with ones that would be easiest for him to understand. Naturally, this affected his thought processes and how he spoke, but the Dursleys never really noticed the difference between how their son and nephew spoke.

Harry scoffed quietly to himself, _They're always telling me not to talk to them or make a lot of noise—that I should pretend I don't exist. It's not like they take much notice of me anyway, except to make sure my chores are done up to their standards and to "punish" me._

Having already cleaned the house, Harry smiled as he worked on pulling out the weeds that afternoon once the Dursleys had left (wincing slightly because of his bruised muscles). He recalled the first time he'd met Miss Julie, when he'd been four...

_**Flashback**_

_Harry walked into the library, looking in awe at all the books. There were shelves and shelves of them! He couldn't read, but maybe he could find a book with pictures in it to look at. Making his way to the children's section, he smiled tentatively at the nice-looking lady who was placing books on a shelf. His attention was instantly captured by her bright blue eyes, which promised she was kind and gentle._

"_Hello there, little one," she said kindly. "Where are your parents? You shouldn't be wandering off alone."_

_Harry shook his head sadly. "Mummy and Daddy're dead. Live wif Aunt an' Uncle now. Dey's gone for…" Harry thought for a moment before continuing with a shrug, "few days, I think. Mis'us Figg watches me sometimes when dey's gone, but she busy today. "_

_Harry was looking down at the ground out of embarrassment and missed the look of horror that crossed the librarian's face. Schooling her features into a smile, she replied gently, "You just stay here with me, then, okay? I don't want you to get hurt or taken by anyone. Do you know how to read?"_

_Harry shook his head. "Would you like me to teach you how?" she asked. _

_Harry nodded eagerly, hoping that he could keep her from finding out just how much of a freak he was._

_**End of flashback**_

Harry shook his head. She had tried to get the authorities to step in, telling him that no one deserved to be treated the way the Dursleys treated him. However, the minute the authorities had heard the name Dursley, she had informed him, they had become indifferent. He knew she had her suspicions as to why they, along with Mrs. Figg, were indifferent, but she had yet to share them. She had then tried to get guardianship of him and when that had failed, had tried to adopt him. That had also failed.

The first time she had taken him to her house to spend the night (after many months and a bit of coaxing), he had accidentally knocked over a table with a beautiful vase on it, causing the vase to smash. Just as soon as it had, it pulled itself back together. Realizing he had done something "freaky," he had automatically begun apologizing, thinking she would not want him around anymore.

Instead of kicking him out of her house, she had taken him by the hand and led him over to the couch, pulled him onto her lap, and explained to him that magic was not "freaky." He had stared at her in awe and she had smiled and performed some magic herself.

"_You see? I can do magic, too. What you do is called 'accidental magic.' When you are older, you will go to school to learn how to control it," she had told him._

From then on, she had become his support, always showing him kindness. _Truly_, he often told himself, _she is unique. No one else would ever treat me with such kindness. Well, except for Mum, maybe, and those other people that I can vaguely remember from my first birthday_. He never told her about when the Dursleys hurt him, however. She only knew about them favoring Dudley and ignoring him, and he was determined to keep it that way.

Because of his injuries, however, he decided to forego a trip to the library this time. _Not that I would be able to visit, anyway,_ he told himself._ The soreness in my body is making this take as long as, if not longer than, it usually does. Hopefully she is not aware of when the Dursleys take a trip somewhere. Otherwise she will become suspicious when I do not show up at the library and will probably search for me._

Hurrying through the rest of his chores, he cleaned up and went inside. Sitting on the floor in the kitchen for a few moments (for, as the Dursleys were fond of reminding him, "freaks" don't get to be treated like normal people. That meant he was not allowed to sit on the couches in the living room or on any of the chairs in the house), he rested his head against the wall in an attempt to ease his aching muscles. Soon after he picked himself up and made a sandwich. The Dursleys always kept a close eye on what they had in the house, including the food, and always knew instantly if he took something he wasn't supposed to.

After eating his sandwich and washing his plate, he went to his cupboard and pulled out his last clean set of clothes. After slipping into the bathroom and undressing, he luxuriated in the shower by using lukewarm water (instead of cold) and taking five minutes (instead of three). Toweling himself dry with a towel Miss Julie had given him (disguised as ratty and worn, when in reality it was the softest, fluffiest towel Harry had ever laid eyes on), he dressed in the nice work clothes she had also given him, which she had disguised to look like Dudley's hand-me-downs that the Dursleys always gave him.

Curled up on his mattress that night, he fell asleep to dreams about his mother and her promises of the man who would rescue him.

The next morning, Harry stretched out his sore muscles, wincing from the pain of the bruising. Taking out the watch that Miss Julie had given him (disguised as a broken watch, of course), he realized it was later than he normally woke up. _Hmmm…maybe being able to relax had something to do with it._ After making and consuming his breakfast (which consisted of toast and tea), he began his chores and was halfway done in the house when the Dursleys got home.

Uncle Vernon scowled at him, Aunt Petunia nodded in what passed as grudging approval from her, and Dudley just ignored him, preferring to enjoy his new toys in his room.

As Harry was finishing up and preparing to start on his chores outside, there was a knock on the door.

"Boy!" Uncle Vernon shouted from the kitchen. "Go answer that door!"

Scrambling to do as his uncle had demanded, he quickly made his way to the door. Opening it, he saw a fierce-looking man, dressed all in black, with a hooked nose and obsidian eyes. Harry's eyes widened in surprise. _Surely this isn't Uncle Severus!_ he thought.

"H-hello, sir," Harry whispered in fright.

"Hello, Harry," Severus replied gently, his face softening in an effort to lessen Harry's obvious fear. It took quite an effort, as he was usually scowling. "My name is Severus Snape."

* * *

(Julie's POV)

It was Saturday morning and Julie Purcell took a sip of tea before she went to the library, where she volunteered her weekends. During the week, she worked in a bookstore in muggle London.

On her mind this morning (as with most mornings) was her young friend, Harry, the son of her dear friend Lily. Perhaps Harry was old enough to hear the complete truth about his parents' death. He'd told her what those horrid muggles had told him about their deaths and it infuriated her. She had informed him that his relatives were lying and that they had died to protect him from an evil wizard.

Frowning slightly, she wondered what her grandfather, Albus Dumbledore, had in mind for Harry. Obviously, he had something in mind. She recalled Lucius telling her that her grandfather had had him deliver part of the prophecy to Voldemort. Pursing her lips in anger, she thought, _He'd better not be planning on using Harry to end Voldemort. Merlin help him if he is, he will have hell to pay. I will find out the whole prophecy if it's the last thing I do! He will __**not**__ get his hands on Harry!_ Smirking slightly, she realized that her befriending Harry early on had been a very good thing indeed.

Her smirk widened when she recalled that the sorting hat had told her she belonged in Slytherin. _Your grandfather has seen to that with his treatment of you._ Once she assured the hat that she was sure she could not yet afford to go against her grandfather's wishes, it had relented and had placed her in Gryffindor.

It was after the welcoming feast that her friendship with Lily Evans had been renewed.

Ah, yes, for you see, she had known Lily Evans and had been friends with her before she and her uncle Abe moved closer to Hogwarts. In fact, she had been friends with Severus, as well, before she met Lily. She remembered the day she'd met him, at a park, when they were seven.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hi, my name is Julie, what's yours?" she asked the dark-haired boy she'd found sitting on a bench in the park._

"_S-severus," he replied hesitantly._

"_You look like you've been hurt. My uncle can fix you up. Come on, I'll help you to my home and introduce you to him. He's really nice and takes great care of me," she spoke gently._

_Nodding slowly, he winced as he stood and stumbled a bit when he tried to walk. Wordlessly, Julie slipped an arm around him to help him walk. Knowing he would never make it without it, he allowed her to help._

_**End of flashback**_

Thereafter, they had spent time together and he had slowly opened up about his home life. Just after she turned nine, she had met Lily and got to know her, then introduced her to Severus (she was very protective of her friends). Sadly, soon after that Julie and her Uncle Abe had moved to Hogsmead. But she was glad that he would still have a friend.

Severus, however, had felt that Julie had abandoned him and would not speak to her at all. In their third year, Lily had finally convinced him that Julie had had no choice, but he felt by then it was too late for them to renew their friendship, plus he was already getting grief from his Slytherin classmates for maintaining his friendship with Lily as she was a Gryffindor and a muggleborn. He didn't want to add to that. _"He told me these were his reasons for not renewing his friendship with you. Maybe once we graduate you can try being friends again," Lily had said optimistically._

"_I doubt he wants to give the Marauders another reason to prank him. Not that they really need a reason," Julie had replied darkly. "I can understand his reluctance and only hope that one day he and I can be friends again," she had added, a tear rolling down her cheek. She had sobbed her heart out when she'd had to leave Severus and Lily behind and it had torn her to pieces that she couldn't again be friends with Severus. Her friendship with him had been one she had cherished, as she had her friendship with Lily, but she had been closer to Severus when she and her uncle had moved to Hogsmead._

Julie had been part of the Order of the Phoenix, so when Lucius had begged them for help after seeing the gruesome death of a former classmate, those capable of Legilimency had tested him. All had been satisfied, as it was clear that he had all his barriers down for their benefit, and she felt they had all done a thorough search. She had, at the very least, been satisfied that he had truly changed and was now on their side.

Julie, naturally, had worried about Narcissa's reaction and had gone to speak to the woman on Lucius' behalf. They'd had nothing to worry about, however, as Narcissa had also seen some of the things that had troubled Lucius. The Malfoy matriarch had also discovered that Voldemort was not really a pureblood, which she had gleefully shared.

Then, Harry had been whisked away from Godric's Hollow soon after Voldemort had killed Lily and James. She still remembered how futile it had been for her to ask her grandfather where he had been taken.

_**Flashback**_

"_Grandfather, I'm wondering about Harry's whereabouts. You know that Lily was my best friend and I wish to know where her son is now," Julie told her grandfather._

"_Naturally," Dumbledore replied, "but I do not wish for anyone else to know where he is. He is safe where I have placed him and that is all you or anyone else needs to know," he added firmly._

_Julie had been livid over his silence and vowed to find Harry._

_**End of flashback**_

Her grandfather's continued refusal to tell her where he'd placed Harry had caused her to turn her back on him and the majority of the wizarding world, and she settled in a neighborhood not too far from the Dursleys. She had been, unfortunately, unaware that Privet Drive was where the Dursleys lived, until the day little Harry had walked into the library. Because he was too small for a three-year-old, Julie had not immediately recognized him, although her heart had skipped a beat when she'd seen his eyes. _Lily's eyes_, she remembered thinking. _But he is too young to be Harry_.

Sighing, she stood up and began preparing for her day, wondering when she would next see Harry.

* * *

(Severus' POV)

After his trip to Gringotts, Severus returned to his quarters in a fairly good mood. Sitting in his chair by the fire that was merrily crackling in its grate, he began planning on how to make the Dursleys sign the guardianship papers. _Petunia knows very well I can easily force them to sign the papers. If I pull out my wand, she will no doubt be afraid I might actually use magic on them._ Smirking evilly, he debated as to whether he should exact revenge on them before he took Harry to safety. _No_, he decided,_ it's better to wait and plan that part for later. Then Harry won't have to see what I do to them._

He continued to plan how to get the signature he needed and decided a few harmless hexes would be enough to scare them out of their wits if they were too stubborn. It was too late to contact Lucius, so he decided that he would talk to his friend in the morning. They needed to plan how to work around Albus Dumbledore.

An owl flew into his quarters and upon taking the letter it brandished in his direction, he recognized that it was from Gringotts. Scanning to the bottom, he noted that it was from Griphook and he began to read.

_Mr. Snape,_

_I have successfully transferred Mr. Potter's vaults and have gone over the documentation for it. Enclosed are copies for your perusal._

_The monthly payments that have been made to the Dursleys will be stopped as soon as you bring the guardianship papers in. The funds that were illegally removed will be replaced with funds from Albus Dumbledore's vault at the same time. Any other items illegally removed will be retrieved at that time, as well._

_Please let me know if there is anything else that we can do for you._

_Sincerely,_

_Griphook_

Severus looked at the figures of the monthly payment to the Dursleys and growled. They were being given a small fortune every month to keep Harry and, according to what Lily had said in her letter, were not using it for him at all! No doubt they also made Harry believe they took him in out of the supposed kindness of their non-existent hearts.

* * *

The next day, he was just finishing up breakfast when his floo flared and out stepped Lucius. _I should have known. They always eat their breakfast at a ridiculous hour. It's Sunday, for Merlin's sake! Do they not know the concept of sleeping in? It's a good thing I've already had my coffee, _he grumbled to himself.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Severus, but I wanted to know how things went yesterday," Lucius said in greeting.

After he took the last bite of his breakfast, his plate and coffee mug disappeared to the kitchens to be washed by the elves. Standing, he indicated for Lucius to follow him.

"We should be able to circumvent Albus and his plans, but it will take careful planning on our part," Severus informed him.

"Naturally," Lucius replied. "Harry is welcome to stay with us if you ever need him to. You know," he added after a long pause, "I may know someone who can help us work around Albus. She used to be part of the Order and was frantic when Albus wouldn't tell anyone where he'd placed Harry."

Severus frowned. "You think she will help us? How do you know she will not tell Albus that we have Harry?"

Lucius grinned. "Because she's refused to so much as be around him after he refused to tell her where Harry was. She's been great friends of ours since I turned away from the Dark Lord." He frowned slightly. "My only concern is that I doubt she knows that you also turned from the Dark Lord. By the time you came to the Order, she had already left the wizarding world behind. You may have to let her legilimize you, otherwise she might not let you anywhere _near_ Harry—Narcissa and I had to allow her to do so before she trusted us."

Severus sighed. "Well, we'll deal with that when we get to it, I suppose." Pulling out the letter from Griphook, he added with a growl, "Griphook informed me of the amount that has been illegally removed, on a _monthly_ basis, from the Potters' vault for the Dursleys as 'compensation' for having Harry dumped on their doorstep."

Lucius' eyes widened as he read the figures ("One thousand galleons per month?!"), then grinned maliciously when he read Griphook's reassurance that the monthly payments would be stopped and the amount taken would be replaced with money from Dumbeldore's vault once Severus returned with the guardianship papers. "I wonder how they're going to explain the shortage of galleons to him," he said as he handed the letter back to Severus.

"They'll figure something out, I'm sure," Severus replied. He then explained his plans for getting the Dursleys to sign the guardianship papers, and added, "I hope that you will help me plan and execute revenge on the Dursleys?"

"With pleasure," Lucius gleefully responded. "Are you planning on rescuing him today?" At Severus' nod, he frowned. "I promised Draco and Narcissa that we would go sight-seeing today. Quite frankly, I was surprised she didn't want to take the opportunity to go shopping, but I won't complain. I should probably get going."

"Of course," Severus said. "I'd better get going, too. Who knows what one more day in that household will do to the poor boy." Lucius nodded grimly and flooed back to his home.

After gathering up the guardianship papers and placing everything he did not want the headmaster to find within his room, Severus again warded them and left. Once he had reached the outside of the castle, he made his way past the anti-apparition wards and apparated to an alley near Privet Drive. Quickly walking towards number 4 on Privet Drive, he failed to notice the library he walked past, or the brown-eyed woman who noticed him and then hastily stood to whisper it to the librarian at the front desk.

Walking up to number 4 Privet Drive, he knocked on the door and waited. He scowled when he heard a shout of, "Boy! Go answer that door!" Hearing a bit of scrambling, he knew that it was mostly likely Harry that had been spoken to and his scowl deepened.

When the door opened, he noted the messy black hair that so perfectly resembled James Potter's and the boy's widened green eyes. _Lily's eyes. But he's too small! Those horrid muggles! I can only hope they give me a reason to hex them!_

"H-hello, sir," Harry whispered.

_He's afraid of me! Normally I would be delighted by that, but I can't have my nephew frightened of me if I'm to help him recover from the Dursleys' treatment of him!_ So, he made an effort to be kind, although it was not what he usually did, especially with children. Softening his expression as much as he was able to, he replied in as gentle a tone as he could manage. "Hello, Harry. My name is Severus Snape."

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Was it worth the wait? Oh, and regarding Harry's way of talking when he was three, if I messed up again in getting it right for his age, blame it on the Dursleys. Anything that goes wrong with and in this story will always be their fault. And Dumbledore's, since he placed Harry with the Dursleys. ;)

And please, if you have any ideas of ways to get revenge on the Dursleys for what they did to Harry, please let me know. I'm open to any and all ideas! :) Thanks!

Also, to anyone else who's curious, Harry _will not_ get over the effects of the Dursleys' abuse "magically" and despite appearances, Severus really hasn't quite adjusted to Harry being his nephew. Right now, Harry's situation is what he's focusing on. Yes, he hated Harry, but knowing the Dursleys abuse Harry has helped him overcome much of his hatred towards Harry. He thought that Harry would be a lot like James—which contributed quite a bit to his hatred—, but he knows that with the abuse, it is unlikely. Also, with James' apology, he is a lot less inclined to hate James and, by extension, Harry. Talking things through with Lucius has helped him sort through most of the situation, but he's still getting used to Harry being his nephew and Lily being his sister. He's just focused more on saving Harry right now than on thinking of Harry as his nephew. It will take him time to adjust, though not as much time as it will take for Harry to overcome the abuse. :)

Chapter 5 is done, but it might be a bit longer before I can get it up, because of internet, and I'd like to try to stay one chapter ahead. I'm working on chapter 6, but it's not done yet. Once again, thank you for your patience! :)


	5. The Rescue and a Confrontation

A/N: Many thanks to terrier2468 for beta-reading this chapter! :D

* * *

Chapter 5—The Rescue and a Confrontation

Harry relaxed minutely as he watched Severus' face soften and heard his gentle tone, but then tensed back up the next moment when he heard, "Boy! Who's at the door?" and heard his uncle lumber into the foyer. "What do you want?" Vernon snarled. Harry glanced at Severus out of the corner of his eye and was amazed to see him unaffected. If had been him, he would have been running in the opposite direction as quickly as he could!

"Mr. Dursley, I presume," Severus stated coolly. At Vernon's nod, he continued, "Perhaps we should continue this inside so that your neighbors will not have the opportunity to assuage their curiosity."

_That was definitely more of an order. It seems that Uncle Severus could take on Uncle Vernon any day! _Harry thought to himself.

Vernon began to bluster. "I don't even know who you are! I'm not letting some stranger into my house!"

"Oh, how rude of me. Please do forgive me," Severus replied in a completely unapologetic tone as he fingered his wand. "My name is Severus Snape. I am here regarding Mr. Potter's welfare. Now, let us go inside before your neighbors gather more fodder for their gossip." Severus hoped that the use of formality would encourage the Dursleys to be more forthcoming in admitting to how they treated Harry.

Upon sight of the wand, Vernon's eyes widened and he quickly made room for Severus to step inside. Harry frowned. Clearly, the Dursleys knew about magic, yet they had failed to inform him of his abilities.

After they had settled in the living room, Severus continued. "Now, as I have already stated, I am here regarding Harry's welfare. It has come to my attention that caring for him has been a bit too much for you."

Because Vernon had very little experience with wizards and witches, he eagerly grasped the opportunity to list his grievances against Harry and was so wrapped up in what he was saying that he failed to notice Severus' face darkening. He added, "We did just as that Dumbledore fella told us to do with him. It's all written in the letter he gave us when he left Harry on our doorstep. We kept it in case someone asked questions."

"May I see it?" Severus requested. After Vernon left to get the letter, Severus then turned to Harry with a critical eye. "Did he leave those bruises on you, Harry?" he asked softly.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied, "but it's okay, I've had worse before." Severus only had time to allow a horrified look to settle on his face for a few moments before they heard the unmistakable sound of Vernon returning. He schooled his face into an impassive mask before Vernon stepped into the room.

"Here you are," Vernon said, passing the letter over to him.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,_

_I regret to inform you that Lily and James Potter are dead. Perhaps you recall that there was a dark wizard after them. They were betrayed and killed, but little Harry survived. The dark wizard seems to have disappeared, but I do not believe that he is gone forever._

_My request of you is that you take care of Harry. You are the only family he has left, but you will also be compensated handsomely. You shall receive the first payment in the next few days once everything is sorted out._

_Also, I need him to defeat the dark wizard that killed his parents, once the dark wizard returns. To do that, I need someone who is strong, who has not been coddled or spoiled. I need him to depend on me once he returns to the wizarding world. Be hard on him, be firm with him. Do what you need to in order that I might have a warrior, ready to fight._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore _

Severus very carefully occluded his anger away before addressing Vernon. "I see. Well, as it seems that this has been hard on you, I am willing to take over his guardianship. All you need to do is sign these papers here," he said as he removed the guardianship papers from his pocket. Petunia and Dudley had joined them as Severus finished reading the letter, but they stayed quiet out of curiosity.

Vernon looked stunned and also almost eager to be rid of Harry. But he stopped short at the thought of the money they had been receiving. "What about the compensation?"

"Naturally, Mr. Dursley, as you will no longer be Harry's guardian, you will no longer receive the monthly payments. I have seen the amounts," Severus added when it looked as if Vernon was about to object, "surely that was enough compensation. You will receive no more than what you have already been given."

"Compensation? You mean, you were getting money to keep me?" Harry asked incredulously.

_My theory is proven correct,_ Severus thought to himself grimly.

"Keep quiet, _boy_," Petunia hissed. "Why aren't you doing your chores? Go on, get to it!"

"Actually, Harry, if you could go pack up your things, I don't believe that we will be here much longer," Severus said gently.

"He's not going anywhere with you!" Vernon roared.

"Go get your things Harry," Severus repeated firmly as he pulled out his wand. Nodding, Harry scrambled to his cupboard, which Severus noticed and realized, as Harry placed a bag outside the door, that the cupboard had been Harry's room. His face darkened considerably.

Petunia was not blind to this and hurriedly grabbed a pen, signed the papers, and then thrust them at Vernon. "I'm not signing those papers! That boy is not going anywhere!" he shouted.

"Vernon, please, just sign the papers," Petunia whispered urgently.

"Very wise, _Tuney_," Severus sneered as he considered which hexes would be most effective in getting Vernon to cooperate. "I would do as she said, Mr. Dursley, if I were you," he added, his voice taking on a dangerous edge. Vernon had finally caught sight of the wand and heard the edge in Severus' voice. He hastily signed the papers and then thrust them back at Severus.

"Here, now get out of my house!" he shouted, trying to feel in control again.

Severus looked down at Harry, who had come to stand beside him. "Are you ready to go?" he asked, frowning at how little Harry owned, and the state those things were in. He cast a dark look at the Dursleys who shrank back in fear.

"Yes, sir," Harry answered respectfully. _Uncle Severus seems to be rather angry at them._ He frowned thoughtfully. _I wonder how long it will last. Maybe once he finds out how much of a burden I truly am, he will regret coming to get me. Then he'll want to bring me back. Or he'll do worse things to me because he has magic! I should take advantage of his current kindness and risk asking him if I can say goodbye to Miss Julie. Then she will at least know and maybe come and check on me every now and then._

Harry and Severus walked to the door and Severus opened it, ushering Harry outside. Before he closed the door, however, he turned back to the Dursleys and informed them darkly, "This will not be the last you will see of me. Next time I come, I will not be so nice. Do not try to run, either, for I will find you, and if you run, it will be worse for you than if you had stayed here." He flicked his wand in their direction and cast a silent hex at them to make them erupt with boils—once they fell asleep for the night. Then he turned, closed the door, and took Harry's hand as they walked back towards the alley he had apparated to.

As they walked, Harry realized they were heading in the direction of the library and tried to gather his courage to ask to say goodbye to Julie. He saw the library up ahead and just as they were coming to it, Julie rushed out. "Harry!" she cried on seeing him. Harry ran forward and threw his arms around her. "Rachel just informed me that Mary had seen someone walking past the library in the direction of your house and I wanted to investigate." Pulling away slightly, she added, "But what are all these bruises from?"

"Yes," Harry replied eagerly, "this is Uncle Severus. He's come to take me from the Dursleys! I won't have to live with them anymore! The-the bruises are from the Dursleys," he added hesitantly. "But it's all right, really! I'm used to worse," he tried to reassure her, but noticed her frown became more pronounced.

Julie sighed, but decided they could address the issue of him not telling her that the Dursleys hit him later on. She had a Death Eater to deal with first. "Harry," she said gently, "please go inside and find a book to read while I speak with your uncle." Harry looked a little nervous, so she smiled at him reassuringly. He relaxed and scrambled into the library, settling into a comfortable chair in the back with one of his favorite books.

She indicated for Severus to follow her and told Rachel, the librarian at the front desk, that they would be using one of the conference rooms. The woman nodded as Julie and Severus walked to the closest one. Once the door was shut, Julie proceeded to lock it with a combination of spells that was very familiar to Severus. It was the same combination he used to ward his room, although she had added a notice-me-not spell to keep the muggles away and several strong silencing and privacy spells.

Julie was rather surprised that Severus had not taken the opportunity to throw some curses at her, but she supposed he was biding his time. Turning to him, she raised an eyebrow.

"Severus Snape, Death Eater. Yes, I know you, although you appear not to remember me. What are you planning on doing with Harry? I know he killed your _precious Lord_," she began snidely as she circled him threateningly, "and you most likely have plans to have a little _fun_ with him, along with your Death Eater friends. Don't you?" she asked with open hostility. "If you think that I am going to allow you to leave with Harry, you are mistaken. You will have to get past me first."

Severus watched her carefully, wondering if this was the friend Lucius had been referring to. She _was_ living in a muggle area and worked in a muggle library. That set of spells, however, had told him who she was. Julie Purcell, granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore, his childhood friend who had moved away when they were nine, shortly after she had introduced him to Lily. _I should have known. I would recognize those eyes anywhere. They stand out much more than the Headmaster's_, he thought to himself. That set of spells was one that he and Lily had come up with, but she had told him that Julie had given her some suggestions and was the only other person who knew the combination. He had heard from Albus that Julie was no longer speaking to him, and he recalled what she had told him about how her grandfather had treated her whenever she had visited him.

_Perhaps Lucius was right. It would appear that Albus refusing to tell her where he'd placed Harry was the final straw for her. After all, abandoning her when her parents died when she was three and then hexing and cursing her, whenever she visited, from the time they died in an effort to make her strong is something I don't think even the most saintly person would be able to forgive._ Shaking his head, he returned to endeavoring to convince her that he was no longer a Death Eater. He recalled that she was nowhere near as trusting as her grandfather.

"Julie, of course I remember you. Because you have not been in the wizarding world, you are unaware that I turned from the Dark Lord. It was because…because of Lily's death," he replied quietly, then added, "Lucius told me that you would probably want to legilimize me. Of course, he did not know that I would meet you when I came to rescue Harry from the Dursleys, but he mentioned that you might be able to help us work around Albus and his plans for Harry, whatever they are."

Julie's eyes narrowed as he continued. "I am willing to allow you to legilimize me, with all my barriers down, if you wish to do so."

Julie eyed him carefully, trying to detect any insincerity. Finding none, she nodded. "Very well," she replied. "Please lower your barriers." Once Severus nodded that his barriers were down, she whispered the spell, pulling out a few moments later, satisfied that Severus was, indeed, no longer a Death Eater.

She then indicated for him to sit and informed him that Harry had trust issues because of the Dursleys' treatment of him. "Considering that everyone else in his life has treated him poorly, he most likely considers my treatment of him as unique. Be careful with him and be patient. I will stop by, if you don't mind, every day for Harry's sake, for at least the first week or two, and then maybe once or twice a week after that, depending on whether or not Harry has adjusted well." She gave him a pointed look as she added, "Remember how you reacted and felt because of Tobias' treatment of you. And yes, Lily had informed me of whom your father really was once she found out."

Severus nodded and asked, "Will you help us with Albus?"

A dark look crossed her face and she snarled, "I've no idea what his plans for Harry are, but I know I do not agree with them." Grinning maliciously, she added, "I would be most pleased to help you get around my grandfather. It could be a lot of fun." She shot him a look that clearly stated that she would take _great_ pleasure in thwarting her grandfather's plans.

"Thanks," he muttered. "Remind me to never get on your bad side."

Julie laughed and replied, "You know how hard it is to get on my bad side. Now, let us go get Harry." Severus helped her undo the spells and then they walked out of the conference room over to where Harry was, curled up in a chair and absorbed in a book.

Severus whispered to her before they reached where Harry was, "Will you come with us to help get him settled? It would no doubt bring him comfort to have a familiar face around."

"If he wants me to come, then I will," Julie whispered back quickly just before they came into Harry's hearing range. She was quite pleased that he was looking to find things that would help ease Harry into his new situation. Perhaps Severus would do well, after all. And maybe, just maybe, having Harry around would do Severus a world of good.

Julie nodded for Severus to speak to Harry. "Are you ready to go, Harry?" Severus asked him.

Harry looked hesitantly at Julie, who smiled at him warmly in reassurance. "Are you coming with us?" he inquired.

"If you would like me to," Julie replied gently.

Harry nodded enthusiastically, picked up his bag, and returned the book to its spot on the shelf. "I'm ready to go, now," he said, grabbing Julie's hand. This was a new situation and he was nervous. She squeezed his hand reassuringly as they walked out of the library after she told Rachel that she would likely be gone the rest of the day.

After arriving at the alley Severus had apparated to earlier, Julie quickly removed the glamours she had placed on his clothes. "There, that's much better!" she exclaimed while Harry sighed with relief. It was so nice to not have to hide his nice clothes anymore. Severus looked confused, however, so she briefly explained. "I was horrified by the state of his clothes, so I bought him some and placed glamours on them so the Dursleys wouldn't realize they were new and take them from him. Have you not wondered why he never tripped on them or seemed to mind the holes?"

Severus looked rather impressed, but merely replied, "Indeed. Let's go so we can get you settled in," he added to Harry.

Julie bit her lip contemplatively. "It's his first time traveling by apparition," she informed Severus, allowing him to take the lead—for Harry's benefit.

"Right, then," he replied uncertainly. He was used to taking charge of situations, but Harry being his nephew and Lily being his sister was still hard for him to grasp. Add to that an unexpected reunion with a childhood friend made it hard to think straight. Reminding himself sternly to focus on the task at hand, he determined to work on becoming more comfortable with the idea of Lily being his sister and Harry being his nephew. _I don't doubt it's a bit unnerving for Harry, too, _he thought to himself. "Harry, I will need to hold you. Traveling by apparition can be rather unpleasant. Julie, if you would hold his bag," Severus responded quickly. Harry allowed Severus to pick him up while Julie took his bag. She then placed a comforting hand on Harry's arm and gingerly took Severus' so they could apparate to Prince Manor.

Harry felt as if he were being squeezed through a tube and just when he felt he couldn't handle it anymore, it stopped. He looked up to see…a meadow.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? And why are they in a meadow? Any guesses? And does anyone have any ideas for how he should exact revenge on the Dursleys?


	6. Settling In

A/N: I am so, so, so, so terribly sorry for the huge delay in getting this next chapter up. Long story short, I had computer issues and just recently got the file from my computer. This chapter was graciously beta-read by terrier2468. Without further ago, I present to you chapter 6!

* * *

Chapter 6—Settling In

Harry glanced over at Julie to see her raise an eyebrow at Severus expectantly. After placing Harry on the ground, he indicated for them to step forward, taking in the look of surprised delight on both their faces, although Harry's was more pronounced.

_This is gorgeous! And Harry will have plenty of room to run about. Severus is so kind to bring Harry here, even though this will most likely only be their summer residence_, Julie thought, sending Severus a pleased smile.

Harry's mind was whirling with the idea that the house had been hidden! "I love magic," he breathed, making Julie and Severus laugh.

"What do you think of the manor and the lands?" Julie asked, directing his attention to them, while still keeping a wary eye on Severus. Having distrusted him for so long, it was hard for her to reconcile herself to the thought that he was indeed no threat to Harry's health, safety, or happiness.

Harry looked toward the beautiful Elizabethan-style manor made of cream-colored stone. The walk up to the house contrasted nicely with its beautiful brown stone and was surrounded with bushes and lots of flowers which brought more color to house. There were snapdragons, roses of all sorts of colors, bluebells, and fountains with white lilies growing in them, as well as other flowers Harry couldn't quite make out.

"You live _here_?" he asked Severus in awe.

"Only during the summers. I'm a teacher at Hogwarts, a school of magic that you will go to when you turn eleven, and I stay there during the school year. You will be staying there with me until we can get something else arranged," Severus replied, glancing hesitantly at Julie. Realizing that he was asking her for help (_I'd better write this one down! _she thought. _Severus asking for help? A rare occurrence if there ever was one!_), she nodded. They would talk about details later, most likely with Lucius.

"Oh," Harry said. Feeling brave because of Julie's presence, he added, "If we're going to be living at Hogwarts, then why are we here?"

Severus looked surprised at the intelligence of the question, but answered, "We will set up your room here and then floo directly to my quarters. If we had apparated to Hogwarts, we would have run the risk of Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, finding out that you are no longer at the Dursleys'. As he was the one who placed you with them, he might have taken you and returned you to them."

"No doubt about that," Julie muttered to where only Severus could hear her. He looked at her grimly and Julie had a moment of great clarity. Severus would do whatever it took to protect Harry and to make sure he was happy and healthy—but not spoiled.

"Albus Dumbledore," Harry repeated quietly, trying to figure out why the name was so familiar. "Isn't he your grandfather, Miss Julie?" Julie stiffened, but nodded. "You're not happy with him, but it's not just because of me is it? Why does he have such a great say in what goes on in my life, anyway? Shouldn't my parents have been the ones to decide who I would be placed with?" he added.

Julie knelt down in front of Harry with a sigh. "I am not happy with my grandfather, it is true, and what he has done in regards to you is a major reason. But there are other reasons, which I do not think we should go in to right now." Harry nodded in understanding. "He was made an executor of your parents' will and helped hide you and your parents from the Dark Lord, so he wants to make sure you are somewhere he thinks you should be." Giving him a hug and standing back up, she gave Severus a pointed look.

"Shall we go in now?" Severus asked, to which Julie gave an approving smile. Harry nodded, looking slightly morosely, which caused Severus to hesitantly ruffle his hair in reassurance, to which Julie beamed at him and Harry gave him a tentative smile of gratitude.

Upon opening the door, he was immediately scolded by his head house-elf, Mippy. "Master Severus! Yous is home! But yous failed to tell Mippy that yous would be coming—and bringing guests! Mippy has not had time to prepare things for Master Severus and for Master's guests!"

Severus smiled fondly at Mippy. When he had first met her, after the death of Tobias, she had instantly taken to him. She knew many of his secrets and had been a good friend to him, even when he'd been a Death Eater. "It is all right, Mippy. This is my nephew, Harry Potter, and a childhood friend, Julie Purcell." He then explained to her that he had only recently discovered his relationship to Harry and Julie's role in Harry's life, as well as why Harry was at the Dursleys in the first place.

Mippy looked thoughtful. "So young Master Harry will be staying with Master Severus, but yous will only be staying here during the summer, correct?" At Severus' nod, she continued. "And yous will be needing help protecting him from Headmaster Dumbledore. Master Severus knows that Mippy will do anything to keep young master safe. I will bring yous some tea to the sitting room, so that when yous is done showing young master around, yous may eat something." Julie looked greatly relieved. It was good to know there would be another pair of eyes looking out for Harry.

Severus thanked Mippy and waved her off to get refreshments for them before taking them to see Harry's new room. As he opened the door, he kept his eyes trained closely on Harry, because he did not wish to miss any bit of Harry's reaction.

Harry's eyes widened in awe as he took in the beautiful bright colored walls, four-poster bed, wardrobe, desk, chair, and bookcases. A flicker of disappointment flashed across his face as he noted that it was only a couple of bookcases and that they were, as of yet, unfilled. However he would not complain, so he quickly squashed his disappointment. He was being given far more than the Dursleys had ever given him after all, so with a bright smile he turned to his uncle. "It's brilliant!" he exclaimed. "It's really mine?"

Severus smiled. "Yes, it is really yours."

He shot Julie a questioning look regarding Harry's disappointment when he had spotted the bookshelves, prompting her to speak. "I'm sure your uncle will take you to get books so that you can fill up your bookshelves. And should you fill them up and wish for more books, I am sure you need only ask for more bookshelves."

Harry's eyes glittered at her response. _Ah_, Severus thought to himself, _a bookworm like me. _He gave Harry, who was looking at him for confirmation, a smile and nod of agreement. "I have a large library downstairs," Severus informed him, "although I am not sure how many I have that you would be able to read and understand..." He trailed off at the amused and knowing looks that Harry and Julie exchanged. "What?" he asked.

"I read the entire library near my home, and most of Miss Julie's library, in two years. She would often bring me wizards' books to read after I had finished a particular section of the muggle books," Harry replied shyly.

Severus' eyes widened slightly, the only sign of his surprise. The library near Privet Drive had not been a small library by any means. It was, in fact, only slightly larger than the one he kept here, at Prince Manor. Julie's, he knew, rivaled the size of his own. He also kept one in his quarters at Hogwarts, though it was far smaller overall.

Clearing his throat, Severus asked Harry, "Is there anything you might wish to leave here during the school year?" As Harry clearly owned very little, he doubted that it would be the case, but still felt it appropriate to at least ask.

"No, sir," he replied politely.

Severus nodded and sighed quietly. They would clearly need to go shopping in the near future. "Then we will have some tea and then floo to my quarters at Hogwarts, as I have a feeling that were I to show you the library now, we would be here for the next several days, at the least." He smiled to let Harry know that he wasn't annoyed by that and Harry smiled shyly in return.

They walked down to the sitting room, where Mippy had left the tea. Severus watched Julie closely to see how she made Harry's tea. He felt it would go at least a little way towards showing Harry that he really did care, just as a parent would know many of their child's preferences.

Julie, seeing his intent gaze on her hands as she reached for the cup, understood his wishes and so that he could easily catch it, made a point of carefully putting one sugar and a little milk in Harry's tea. She then handed Harry his tea and a blueberry muffin, which she had quietly requested for Mippy to include on the tray. She then made her own tea and watched carefully as Severus made his; she was always determined to know as many preferences of her friends as possible. And if things continued as they were already going, she could foresee another close friendship with Severus. Eventually.

Severus decided that this would be a good time to get to know his nephew better, so he began talking about what he knew they had in common: a love of books.

"So, Harry, tell me, what are you favorite types of books?" Severus began.

The boy looked thoughtful for a moment and then replied at Julie's encouraging smile and nod, "Among muggle books, I like their novels the best. From the wizarding books, though, I'm still debating, because they're all so interesting! Well, except for the dark arts books, but Miss Julie wouldn't let me read those. She gave me some of her old school books to look through, too, and after reading through some of the defense against the dark arts books, I don't think I _want _to read more detail about the dark arts."

"Indeed," Severus agreed. "And of the subjects taught at Hogwarts, which interest you the most?"

Harry again looked at Julie, uncertain as to how much information he should really divulge. After all, he had just met his uncle that day, but then he recalled what she had said about getting to know others. You ask about their interests, where they work, what they do at work (if such information is not confidential), their family, or other such things. "I thought potions sounded quite interesting. It sounds similar to cooking, which I did for the Dursleys a lot. I enjoyed that though, so it wasn't really that bad." He looked uncomfortable at having shared such information, but Julie smiled at him, so he knew it was all right. Severus filed the information away for later, still not showing how angered he was by the Dursleys' treatment of Harry. "Defense against the Dark Arts, Charms, Ancient Runes, and Transfiguration also seem interesting," Harry added shyly.

"Are you more interested in Potions than the others?" Severus asked with obvious interest. He should be able to teach his nephew with no problem. Perhaps Harry would even enjoy helping him in his research or brewing in his private lab. Julie smiled knowingly, correctly interpreting the look on Severus' face. "Do you know that I teach potions at Hogwarts? I could teach you what I know, on potions as well as the other subjects, if you'd like me to."

The bright smile that lit up Harry's face was all the answer Severus needed, but Harry gave him a verbal response anyway. "Really?" he asked eagerly.

"Really," Severus confirmed with a smile. He was absolutely delighted that he had made his nephew so happy.

Julie smiled mischievously as she informed Harry, "You know, he is not just any potions teacher. He happens to be the youngest potions master in centuries, and he's the most brilliant potions master I know. And I know quite a few." Severus groaned as she divulged some of his secrets, but she felt that credit must given where due. He deserved praise for his accomplishments.

"As long as it wouldn't be a bother..." Harry said hesitantly.

"Nonsense!" Severus exclaimed, then gentled his tone at the warning look Julie sent him. Placing his empty teacup aside, he knelt in front of the boy as he reassured him. "Harry, I would not have offered if I thought it would be a bother to me." Harry searched his uncle's eyes to be sure of his sincerity, and nodded when he came to the conclusion that Severus was telling the truth. "Good. Now, if we are all done with our tea, let us go set up your room in my quarters. I will show you the places you will absolutely need to know the location of for tonight, and then go shopping. Early tomorrow morning we'll eat breakfast in my quarters and then I will give you the grand tour. How does that sound?"

Harry hesitated somewhat and then nodded in agreement. They all stood and Harry took Julie's hand in a death-grip. She looked at Severus and shook her head in answer to his unspoken question. Now was not the time to push him. "Harry," she began gently, knowing how uncertain he was about accepting generosity from others, "your uncle is your guardian now. I know the Dursleys have provided you with a warped example of what a guardian should be like, but you should trust his willingness to provide for you. Think of it as if I were taking you out shopping."

Harry nodded his head hesitantly. It would no doubt take a while for Harry to completely trust Severus, but at least he was willing to take a little bit of a risk. Harry knew as well that Julie was fiercely protective of him and would not tell him to trust someone who she did not think could be trusted. She had proven her trustworthiness over the years. Severus, however, only continued to mentally add to the list of things he was going to do to the Dursleys—and Dumbledore, since he was the one to place Harry with them.

Turning to Julie, he informed her, "I will go first, to be sure that the headmaster is not there and will secure it against anyone entering. I will also change the password of my floo to 'Harry'." He sent Harry a gentle smile.

Julie nodded. "I'll wait for your Patronus, then?" she asked. Severus nodded and then went through the floo. They waited patiently for Severus to send his Patronus, but after twenty minutes, he still hadn't sent it. Quietly calling Mippy, she asked the house-elf to check and make sure that Severus was okay.

Mippy left with a quiet "pop" and returned a few moments later. "Master Severus is talking with Mr. Bright-colors," Mippy informed her. Julie's lips twitched in amusement at the nickname. Harry looked perplexed at the name, prompting Julie to clarify that Mippy was speaking about the headmaster.

Harry snickered at the nickname and then glanced nervously at Mippy. The house-elf smiled at him reassuringly. "I is glad to hear yous laughing, young master. It is a welcome sound. There's has not been laughter in these halls for many years." Harry smiled, glad that he had not offended Mippy. They then settled in to wait for Severus' Patronus, both getting rather anxious the longer the wait stretched.

* * *

Meanwhile, Severus was becoming quite exasperated and annoyed. He was sitting in a chair in his quarters, facing Albus Dumbledore. Why the headmaster had decided to come to the dungeons he was still in the process of trying to understand. Finally, with a huff, he cut the headmaster off sharply, "If you do not mind, I am rather busy and have other things to do."

"Yes, yes, of course, my boy. Please do forgive me for taking up your time. Have a good evening!" Dumbledore twinkled merrily, further souring Severus' mood. Once Dumbledore had left, Severus began warding his quarters more thoroughly, glad he had refused to put up any portraits. He blocked his floo from all but Prince Manor and then sent his Patronus. A few moments later, Julie stepped out with Harry, catching him before he fell and the moving to brush the soot off of him.

Looking up at Severus, she raised an eyebrow questioningly. He sighed and explained. "Albus was here, for some reason, I still am not entirely sure why. Perhaps just to chat, or for some other reason. However, I have thoroughly warded my quarters and blocked my floo from all but Prince Manor, which means we'll have to return there before going to Diagon Alley." Julie nodded and then they looked down at Harry, who was taking in his surroundings.

Severus smiled at his curiosity. "Let me go show you your room," he suggested. Harry nodded shyly and hesitantly took Severus' hand, surprising the both of them. An idea of Harry's reasoning soon formed in Julie's mind, however, and she smiled encouragingly when Harry looked at her with uncertainty. They walked towards Harry's new room, with Severus pointing out the kitchen and bathroom along the way.

Severus opened the door and motioned them both inside. Harry looked around in awe at the furnishings. _I'm getting __**two **__rooms of my own! One here and one at Prince Manor. __**And **__he's going to take me shopping! I can scarcely believe it! But how he protected me from the headmaster...I hope he's not doing all of this just because Julie's here. _The look on his face was one of wariness and uncertainty, but he took in his surroundings anyway.

There was a wardrobe, a bed, a bedside table, a couple of bookshelves, a desk, a chair, and a door that most likely led to a closet. The wardrobe, bed frame, bedside table, bookshelves, and desk were made of cherry. The walls were done in a deep blue and the duvet on the bed, as well as the rug, were a light brown. Harry looked at it all and again asked, just as he had with the other room, "This is really mine? Both this one and the one at the manor?" He looked closely at Severus to be sure he was not being deceived or tricked. Vernon had done similar things, making him think he was going to get one thing and then we he had lulled Harry in to believing him, he'd snatch it back and then beat Harry for "forgetting his place."

Severus saw the uncertainty in Harry's eyes and recognized that Julie was probably the only one to give his nephew any positive attention. Lowering himself to Harry's level, he spoke so seriously that Harry was hard-pressed to keep his guard up. "Yes, Harry, they are both yours, and they will _never _be taken from you; no matter what, you will always be able to call both rooms your own." Julie pulled out of the room, standing just outside the door, thinking they should be alone in that moment.

Harry looked carefully into Severus' eyes, having learned long ago, thanks to his Uncle Vernon, that even if people could have truth in their looks, they could not manage to have it in their eyes, unless they really were telling the truth. Seeing that Severus was telling the truth, he nodded, but thought to himself, _He doesn't know about my freakishness, yet. I'm sure I will do something and he will eventually come to regret taking me in._

Severus noted there was still some doubt in Harry's eyes, but knew that it would take time for Harry to come to trust him. Standing and holding his hand out to Harry, he added, "Shall we go see where Miss Julie's gotten off to?"

Harry looked around, surprised that he didn't see Miss Julie. He nearly panicked, until she poked her head around the door frame with a smile. "All set, now?" she asked, eyes focused solely on Harry, to determine his state of mind. Harry looked relieved, glad to know that she hadn't abandoned him. She smiled softly at him and knelt down. "You know I won't abandon you, Harry." Harry nodded and gave her a fierce hug.

After a few moments, she sent Severus a look and he asked Harry, "Shall we go shopping?" Harry nodded again, but held tightly to Julie's hand. They made their way to the fireplace and flooed back to Prince Manor and before apparating to Diagon Alley.

* * *

A/N: So what'd you think? Was it worth the wait? Next chapter: shopping! :D


	7. Important AN!

Hi, all! The school I am at will be blocking certain websites in an effort to keep the students from becoming distracted (since it's a _very_ intense program). This website will most likely be blocked. Sooo...if you would like to contact me or if you want me to email you the chapters I have for my stories, please send me a PM with your email address. I will get a notification in my inbox and will be able to send emails. They will merely be blocking potentially distracting websites (including Facebook! *sobs), but I understand and support their decision. They are attempting to help the students stay focused and I totally get that. Anyway, I know you all were expecting a chapter, and I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I wanted to notify you all and give you a way to contact me. I would give you all my email address, but it's a bit complicated and people have messed it up before and sent an email to the wrong address. Cheers! :D

~Christine

P.S. -Please be sure that you have sent me your email address, or I won't be able to email the chapters to you! Thanks! :D


	8. Another VERY important AN

A/N: I know I said that I would finish my stories, but I will not be able to, even after I finish at my school. I feel terrible, because once I start something, I like to finish it, so leaving my stories incomplete is tearing me to pieces. I assure you that I have greatly enjoyed writing for you all and hearing your feedback, and as a writer, it's nice to have the opportunity to get feedback so quickly and to be able to go back and edit whatever I might have missed while writing.

My reasons for abandoning my stories and the world of fan fiction are a bit complicated and take a while to explain. If you would like to hear my full explanation, you are free to email me, but the short version is that there are things things that I have known and also discovered that make it impossible for me to continue. _Harry Potter_ is one of those stories that tends to draw you in, even if you don't want to be drawn in. With things in this world going the way they are, it's time for me to refocus and adjust my priorities. Fan fiction is just one of those things that will have to go. Yes, that includes _reading_ fan fiction, as much as I have enjoyed all of the delightful stories.

Anyway, if you would like my full explanation, you may email me at .de. . The "o" in "3o" is a lower-case "o," not a zero. I've had friends think it was a zero. And, of course, just delete the spaces. I would also recommend reading _The Great Controversy_, as it explains things much better than I ever could.

I should also let you know that I will eventually be deleting my account. I have posted what I have for my stories, and you are welcome to save them if you'd like, but probably in the near future, I will be deleting my account. Please do not blame this on my school, either, as their decision to block has no effect on my decision. Anyone who wishes to adopt them and continue their own version is welcome to do so. Just, please, for the sake of the readers, don't turn Dumbles into a good guy! :D

Farewell, my friends. It's been great getting to know you and getting to enjoy reading with you all and writing for you.


	9. Another AN :D

Just another A/N to let everyone know that Cosmyk Angel has graciously offered to adopt my stories. Sorry for taking so long to get this update up! :D I have also decided, for the time being, not to delete my account. Should I decide to delete it, I will let you know for certain at least two weeks before I do so.


End file.
